


sketches

by Anonymous



Category: Psych
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Porn, Pornstar Shawn, Sex Toys, Stripper Shawn, Vampire Lassiter, just a lot of random drawings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just posting my psych fanart here, will mostly be shassie.more tags will be added as new drawings get posted.





	1. gen sketches

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE posting this anonymously just cuz I dont want explicit material showing up on my main AO3 account, but this is ferio lmao... 
> 
> I have an 18+ twitter where i sometimes talk about psych + post art if anyone is interested  
> ( https://twitter.com/waowoowa?lang=en )

[](https://imgur.com/vq8kL1u)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/GMexzMy)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/oWLz1Wp)   
  



	2. vampire lassie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire lassiter based on zaxal's fic ash and blood!

[](https://imgur.com/P02qwqE)


	3. stripper shawn [kinda nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stripper shawn........

[](https://imgur.com/qraCbQH)


	4. shawn in an apron [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on rispacooper's fic 'lassiter's little wifey'!!!

[](https://imgur.com/hz5MxTY)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/m0DKrtF)


	5. sex kitten [pet play, nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> petplay........

[](https://imgur.com/itoTs4R)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/ym2AtLk)


	6. pornstar shawn [shawn/omc VERY NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shawn stars in a porno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a whole idea where lassie accidentally finds the single porno shawn starred in (he definitely clicked on the video thumbnail because it looked like shawn) and ends up unable to interact with shawn at all without getting incredibly flustered, but then that sounded like too much work LOL so uhhh here's one image of shawn getting fucked by a faceless dude in his one porn film

[](https://imgur.com/IvJj9gj)


End file.
